The present invention relates to punching shields and, more particularly, to a punching shield with a plurality of indents.
A punching bag is a sturdy bag designed to be repeatedly punched. A punching bag is usually cylindrical, and filled with various materials of corresponding hardness. A punching shield is a padded handheld shield designed to be repeatedly punched. Punching shields and punching bags have a cylinder shaped hitting surface. Therefore, the punching shield or punching bag cannot properly act as an anatomical friendly surface when striking. The cylinder or square shapes limit the hand's capability to strike flush surfaces, which may cause injury.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved punching shield that reduces the chances of injury.